Mi Amado Zero
by Dramatical Lover
Summary: Esto es yaoi asi que si no les gusta no lean Zero es comprado en una subasta clandestina ¿Quién lo compro, para que? y sobre todo ¿Qué destino le aguarda con su nuevo amo? Pesimo resumen como siempre u.u


"21 de diciembre de 1996 hoy se realizara la duodecima venta de esclavos humanos clandestina en la ciudad de tokyo a las 21:00 hs"

Eso era lo que se repetia en lugares a los que solo concurrian vampiros una y otra vez, claro, las venta de esclavos eran el mejor negocio pagado en este tiempo, eran muy bien pagados miles o millones de yenes por cada uno, aunque eran utilizados por diferentes motivos, los mas vendidos y mejor pagados eran las chicas con mejores cuerpos y los donceles mas tiernos.

Cuando uno era vendido solo le esperaba un destino: seguir eternamente las ordenes de su amo sean buenas o malas, un esclavo no podia ir en contra de sus ordenes , podria incluso ser ejecutado

Los esclavos eran prisioneros, extranjeros, sacados de la calle; pero en el caso de nuestro protagonista del cual empezaremos a hablar ahora Kiryuu Zero el era un huerfano del cual sus padres fueron asesinados por una vampireza pura sangre por lo cual quedo solo en este mundo y al no tener ningun tutor se convirtio en un esclavo mas.

Desde pequeño habia sido educado para ser un buen esclavo, se les enseñaba modales,lenguaje,baile,cocina; Ellos recibian la mejor educacion de todas de manera que pudieran ser la mejor compañia y sirvientes para sus amos, ya que sus precios eran muy elevados solo los mas ricos tenian el privilegio de comprar uno

Ahora el joven Zero habia cumplido 16 años, lo cual indicaba que ya podia ser vendido y esta seria su subasta, saldria de aquel lugar horrible lugar en el que habia sido criado para tal vez... caer en uno peor

Se encontraba en el rincon de su nada comodo cuarto, un pequeño espacio de 4 paredes y una cobija para cubrirse las noches de frio, estaba sentado abrazado a sus rodillas al borde del llanto no habia estado triste en mucho tiempo ¿y si lo compraban? ¿si ese hombre era malo? ¿si lo lastimaba?, no podia traquilizarse, al menos no donde estaba. Se tenia la prioridad de mantener a los esclavos virgenes para mayor satisfaccion de sus amos,pero si se iba con ese hombre... solo dios sabe que le haria.

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, estaba asustado, no queria que nada malo le sucediera, faltaba menos de una hora para que la subasta diera inicio y Zero no dejaba de temblar, dentro de pocos minutos un hombre llegaria, lo sacaria de su celda y lo llevaria con su nuevo dueño, a su destino...

Su cuerpo se estremecio cuando escucho el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse, la luz entra y lo cega por unos instantes cuando por fin se acostumbra a la luz, logra divisar una figura alta y fuerte que lo toma de un brazo.

No por favor, no quiero -suplicaba desesperado-

Lo sacaron de su cuarto y lo trasladaron por los pasillosde esa gran "carcel" como el le llamaba, pero preferia una carcel al infierno al que iria; despues de recorrer unos cuantos pasillos fue arrojado en una especie de habitacion con 12 chicas y 11 chicos mas, estos serian los vendidos el dia de hoy , pero tal parece que la suerte le sonreia un poco,habia sido el ultimo en ser llevado por lo tanto seria el ultimo en ser subastado, al menos los mas pervertidos a esas alturas ya se habrian ido.

Cuando la subasta dio inicio logro escuchar al presentadory se llevaron a una de los chicos de ese cuarto

-¡bienvenidos a la doudecima venta de esclavos, preparen sus ofertas, que nuestra primer mercancia hara aparicion en unos instantes!-

Se escuchaban quejidos de esa chico y luego un golpe seco, seguramente la aventaron sobre la tarima

Bien -dijo el presentador- esta pequeña jovencita tiene 17 años, esta es su segunda subasta puesto que en la primera no tuvo suerte pero ahora es diferente porque esta de oferta, este jovencito rubio y de grandes habilidades cocineras se encuentra a un precio de 65 millones de yenes para empezar esta subasta.

Cuando termino de hablar se escucharon voces decir: ¡67! ¡70! ¡73! ¡75! ¡80!

Vendido al hombre de los 80 milllones -dijo el presentador euforico- trigan al siguiente.

Y asi fueron llevandose uno a uno de los chicos que estaban en esa habitacion, hasta que solo quedo Zero...

y ahora presentaremos a la ultima mercancia de la noche -dijo el presentador-

El mismo hombre que se habia llevado a cada uno de los chicos tomo a zero de un brazo y se lo llevo arrastrando.

-No, por favor! , no quiero. -suplicaba un zero con lagrimas surcando su rostro-

El tipo solo lo lanzo en la tarima donde el joven quedo algo asustado por la cantidad de hombres que habia.

Nuestro ultimo producto -dijo aquel hombre- al igual que los demas, es completamente virgen solo miren esa carita, diganme... ¿no les gustaria tener esos ojos amatistas en su cama? ¡vamos! ¡animense! la oferta comienza en ¡200! millones de yenes

De inmediato se oyeron gritos: ¡225! ¡250! ¡300! ¡500! -dijo un hombre con una capa negra puesta callando a los demas-

Vendido al tipo encapuchado -dijo el subastador-

El joven estaba que no cabia en su propio asombro ¿alguien podia pagar tanto por el?

Ahora un joven con cabellera rubia y ojos verdes se lo llevaba con el y su nuevo dueño ¿tal vez sea un mayordomo?, se subieron a una limusina negra y se fueron.

Aquel tipo que lo compro se quito la capucha y lo miro: Gusto en conocerte zero, ahora soy tu amo

Zero se quedo sin palabras al mirar a aquel sujeto de mirada serena, cabello castaño y ojos chocolate

-E-etto... yo... -dijo al ver que llegaban a una mansion y su amo bajaba-

-No te molestes, ya llegamos a casa

Al ver que su amo bajaba, el tambien lo hizo pero al ver la hacia fuera un deseo de correr y huir le invadio pero al parecer su dueño se dio cuenta.

-No escaparas, no lo permitire. -dijo tomandolo del brazo y mirando al horinzonte.

-N-no lo haria -dijo mientras todo deseo de huir desaparecia

-bien.

Se adentraron en la Mansion y Zero se sorprendio de lo grande que era, la decoracion era digna de un dios. Habia dos escaleras en el centro y El joven solo seguia a su amo quien tomo la escalera izquierda y habian seis puertas.

-Todas son habitaciones, escoge la que mas te guste, pero primero ven conmigo

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala principal y se sentaron en unos sillones

-Primero que nada soy Kuran Kaname, pero deberas referirte a mi como amo ¿entiendes? -dijo mirandolo

-S-si amo.. -dijo el otro con la mirada baja

-bien, ahora acompañame-

Lo llevo hasta la gran cocina y le enseño todas las cosas que habia: heladera, cocina, platos, vasos,etc.

Deberas preparar mis alimentos todos los dias, se supone que sabes cocinar ¿verdad? -Zero asintio-

Practicamente lo que debia hacer era: cocinar, vestir y limpiar a su amo, ademas de que era el encargado de la limpieza y jardin de la casa. Luego de eso su amo lo dejo dormir diciendo que apartir de mañana comenzaria. Eligio la segunda puerta que vio, esta tenia una cama al centro un armario, una ventana que daba al jardin y un baño con una bañera, tenia lo esencial.

Se tiro sobre la cama pensando que si escapara no viviria bien, tal vez nadie lo contrate, coma de la basura e incluso seria violado por uno de los muchos pervertidos que hay en la calle -una lagrima surco su rostro- tenia miedo de lo que podia sucederle de ahora en adelante, su amo tal vez se canse de el y lo este pensamiento en su cabeza se quedo dormido.

Se levanto muy temprano al dia siguiente, poniendose la ropa escogida por su amo, la cual era unos pantalones negros, una camisa manga larga blanca, un chaleco negro y una corbata roja.

Salio de su habitacion y se dirigio a la cocina dispuesto a cocinarle a su amo, luego de revisar una lista de todo lo que a su amo no le gustaba, preparo un delicioso desayuno: unas crepes de frutilla, jugo de naranja, cafe, una tarta de manzana y un coctel de frutas.

Luego se dirigio a su habitacion de su amo y toco la puerta pero nadie respondio, volvio a repetirlo dos veces mas, pero sucedio lo mismo entonces tomando algo de valor giro la perilla y se adentro a la enorme habitacion corriendo el riesgo de que su amo se enojase con el.

Teniendo cuidado de no romper nada se dirigio al gran ventanal y jalo una cuerda para correr las ventanas y de inmediato escucho un quejido. Dirigio su vista hacia la cama y ahi estaba su amo tratando de cubrirse de la molesta luz.

-Amo ya es hora de levantarse -dijo con una voz algo timida

Kaname impulsado por una melodiosa voz se levanto de buen humor, mostrando su perfecto y blanco abdomen sacando un tierno sonrojo del peliplata.

-S-si ya voy- dijo tallandose los ojos

-lamento haber entrado en su habitacion, pero usted no... -dijo pero fue interrumpido-

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes -dijo regalandole una linda sonrisa al mas pequeño-

-Le dare su ropa- dijo mientras escogia el atuendo para su amo el dia de hoy

Mientras lo vestia no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y mas aun cuando tuvo que ponerle los pantalones, mientras le subia la bragueta el panico recorrio su cuerpo y cuando termino se alejo lo mas rapido posible.

Cuando estuvieron en el comedor,el joven retiro una silla para que su amo pudiera sentarse y acomodo el desayuno frente a su amo

Zero ,cual es mi horario de hoy? -dijo el castaño-

-Pues debe organizar mis papeles de compra, el amo Hanabusa vendra a visitarlo hoy y el señor Akatsuki vendra a conversar con usted

-ahh, vendra Aidou, por favor cuando venga dile que eh muerto -dijo el otro completamente agobiado

-P-pero amo... -dijo el otro-

-entonces solo entretenlo un rato.-dijo mas tranquilo-

El otro se limito a asentir

Cuando su amo termino de comer y zero recogia la mesa no pudo evitar que su estomago emitiera un gruñido apenandolo y causando sorpresa en el otro quien lo tomo de la barbilla y lo miro a los ojos.

-Zero ¿hace cuanto no comes? -dijo ¿preocupado?

-aamm este.. yo -dijo el otro nervioso

-No me mientas, no lo tienes permitido -dijo el vampiro mirandolo seriamente-

Tres dias -respondio zero-

¿tres dias!? -dijo el castaño sorprendido- ¿por que no lo habias dicho antes?

N-no quise molestarlo- dijo el peliplata

No es una molestia, te ordeno que comas todo lo que quieras en esta casa -dijo el castaño-

-A-amo -el otro hizo una reverencia- ¡gracias!, de verdad ¡muchas gracias!

-No tienes por que agradecer -sonrio el otro mientras revolvia sus cabellos plateados sacandole un sonrojo al mas joven

Despues de eso el joven de ojos amatistas se dispuso a ordenar el comedor y seguido de eso por ordenes de su amo fue a deleitarse con el desayuno mas delicioso que haya probado en su vida

Su dia no fue la gran cosa: hizo limpieza en esa enorme mansion, alimento a los animales, rego los rosales del jardin y llegada la tarde preparo el almuerzo para su amo guardando un plato para el. Fue por su amo a su estudio y toco suavemente la puerta.

-Amo es hora de comer -dijo suavemente

-si, ya voy -dijo abriendo la puerta, pero cuando paso frente a el una de sus grandes manos paso por los cabellos plateados y ante esto el otro nu pudo evitar que la sangre llegara a su rostro.

En lo que quedo de dia conocio a los amigos de su amo Akatsuki quien era muy amable con el, cuando el lo vio penso que seria alguien engreido al ser de dinero pero se equivoco. Y Hanabusa Aidou quien era un tanto, mucho... infantil y en su visita lo saco varias veces de quicio pero esto no queria decir que fuese una mala persona.

Por otro lado Zero aun no podia confiar en su amo porque aun no sabia por que lo compro o para que lo queria ¿y si solo aparentaba ser bueno y an realidad solo planeaba chuparle la sangre? eso le impedia confiar en el y por eso no bajaria la guardia...

Asi pasaron los dias, semanas y meses y el no era mas que el sirviente de la casa, su amo lo trataba bien, era amable y se preocupaba por su seguridad. En una ocasion zero enfermo y su amo llamo un doctor para que lo atendiese, esto conmovio su corazon porque pensaba que su amo lo dejaria morir.

En navidad su amo le habia regalado un caballo blanco lo cual hizo muy feliz al joven sirviente quien lo llamo lily

Su corazon latia como desquiciado cada vez que tenia algun contacto con su amo y las veces que sus grandes manos se paseaban por su cabeza sentia una extraña y hermosa sensacion, como si su estomago fuera invadido por miles de mariposas.

-oOo-

Ya habian pasado seis meses y era sabado lo que significaba que tenia que ir al mercado le aviso a el castaño que iria y este acepto.

Camino por las calles de la ciudad con una canasta en la mano, ya en el mercado compro todo lo que necesitaba frutas,cereales, verduras y carne,pollo y pescado. Cuando ya se dirigia a casa tomo un atajo, pero no se percato que en hombre lo seguia desde llego al mercado y al cruzar por una calle el tipo lo jalo a un callejon y lo aprisiono contra una pared.

-No, no quiero -gritaba mientras forcejeaba con el tipo quien le levanto la camisa y tocaba su abdomen-

El hombre habia subido hasta su blanco cuello en donde poso sus rasposos labios y luego inserto sus colmillos en la mano de zero succionando su sangre

Duele -grito el otro tratando de zafarse-

Ahora el hombre trataba de abrir los pantalones de zero

-No, no... suelteme -grito zero logrando elevar su rodilla y darle una patada en la paloma a ese horrible sujeto, tomo su canasta y corrio como alma que alma que lleva el diablo

Corrio y corrio hasta llegar a la casa de su amo y cuando cruzo el portal se tiro al suelo tratando de controlar su agitada respiracion. Luego de haberse calmado se dirigio a la cocina y preparo la cena para su amo.

Kaname se sento en la gran mesa y comenzo a degustar la comida de su tierno sirviente, debia admitir que era la mejor comida que haya probado tenia algo especial como... si fuese hecha especialmente para el.

-zero -dijo kaname

-¿si? -pregunto el otro

-has comido? -pregunto kaname interrogandolo

-ah.. este.. yo -dijo zero nervioso

-Zero... -dijo el castaño a manera de presionar

-No -dijo el amatista arrodillandose en el suelo- lo siento no quise desobedecerlo, por favor perdoneme

-No... tendras un castigo -dijo kaname

Ante esto zero temblo ligeramente.

Comeras conmigo -sentencio kuran

eh? pero seria una falta de respeto -dijo zero

Zero... -dijo kaname mirandolo con una mirada severa

esta bien, ya entendi -respondio zero dandose por vencido

El resto de la cena fue silenciosa pero amena porque ambos disfrutaban de la compañia del otro. Cuando terminaron zero levanto las cosas de la mesa, lavo los trastes y cuando termino su amo o estaba esperando

-zero, de hoy en adelante comeras conmigo -anuncio kaname

Zero iba a replicar pero cuando vio la mirada severa de su amo se callo

si amo -dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

Kaname sonrio y le acaricio la cabeza a zero,este adoraba eso porque le hacia sentir un extraño cosquilleo que le gustaba, pero de un momento a otro las caricias se detuvieron...

Agresivamente Kaname tomo la barbilla de el joven y alzo su rostro volteandolo, dandole una vista perfecta del lado izquierdo de su cuello

-Zero.. -dijo kaname y zero sintio miedo por esa voz que parecia haber sido sacada del mismo infierno -¿Que es esto?- dijo con ira en sus ojos

-¿Eh, que cosa amo? -respondio zero temblando

-¡Esto, esta marca roja en tu cuello! -grito asustando al menor-

¿Eh? ¿marca roja? -"un momento... el hombre que me ataco"- A-mo

-¿¡Que has estado haciendo!? ¿¡con quien te acuestas!?

-eh no.. amo yo no -trato de excusarse en completo panico

Kaname ya dominado por la ira tomo con fuerza de los brazos de zero haciendo que esta soltara lagrimas por el dolor

a-amo -lloro zero

¡respondeme! ¿¡con quien te acuesta!? -grito sacudiendo al de ojos amatistas, logrando que se asustara mas.

C-con nadie -logro decir- cu-cuando iba al mercado un hombre me ataco -dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego porque sintio como su amo lo solto y callo al suelo.

¿un hombre te ataco? -dijo kuran ya mas tranquilo y sorprendido

-... -zero solo sollozaba en el suelo

Zero.. -dijo kaname estrechando al joven de ojos amatistas- lo siento, lo siento.. de verdad perdoname.

El otro se quedo callado y correspondio al abrazo importandole poco lo que acababa de suceder.

Kaname se quedo un buen rato abrazando a Zero y acariciando su cabeza ¿como era posible que lo hubiese inculpado de esa manera?.Lo asusto y mucho. Se sentia como una mierda..

-Zero..

-...-

-De hoy en adelante no tienes permitido salir solo, iras con ichijou o conmigo ¿Entendido?

El otro solo asintio aun en su pecho

Mas tarde cuando zero se calmo, kaname le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejo continuar con sus deberes.

-oOo-

Ya era de noche y zero se encontraba ordenando la cama de Kaname mientras este tomaba un baño.y cuando salio lo ayudo a ponerse la piyama.

Amo yo ya me retiro -dijo zero haciendo una leve reverencia

De hecho zero quiero pedirte un favor -dijo kaname sonriendo

Si? -pregunto zero algo confundido

Duerme conmigo.. -dijo el castaño con una voz sensual

¿¡eh!? ¿¡queeeeee!? -dijo zero con el rostro completamente rojo-

P-pero -dijo pero nuevamente vio esa mirada severa asi que no pudo negarse

Su amo se hizo a un lado y se acosto a su lado hecho un ovillo por los nervios que tenia y su amo paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura logrando acercarse mas y estaba cerca de su rostro, cerca de sus labios..

¡achu! -estornudo zero- lo siento amo- creo que tengo gripe

¿ah? no te estaras enfermando ¿verdad? -dijo poniendo una mano en su frente- mmm...parece que no.. bueno vayamos a dormir que ya es tarde.

Si..-dijo el otro sonrojado dandose cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer

...

Los dias pasaban y kaname se volvio mucho mas cariñoso y sobreprotector de su pequeño y ahora le pedia todas las noches a zero que durmiera con el y claro este no se negaba.

Un dia llego Hanabusa con una invitacion para que ambos asistieran a un baile. La fiesta fue muy tranquila ambos bailaron toda la noche, pero cuando kaname iba a traer algo de beber para chica flacucha y castaña se le acerco e intentaba seducirlo

Nee ne, kaname-sama soy una gran admiradora suya -dijo tratando de insinuarle los pechos que no tenia

Gracias pero tengo prisa -dijo tratando de apartar a la molesta muchacha

kaname-sama... -dijo acercando a su rostro al de kaname

¡Noo! -grito zero apartandolo de la molesta castaña- Kaname-sama es mio y no se lo dare a ti ni a nadie - dijo sorprendiendo y haciendo feliz al castaño.

...

Cuando llegaron a casa Zero intento esquivar a Kaname debido a la verguenza, pero este lo arrincono en una pared y lo beso.

-Te Amo -dijo serio-

¿Ehhh? -dijo zero rojo

-Supe desde que te vi en aquella subasta que debias ser solamente para mi y debia protegerte, me enamore de ti.

A-amo yo tambien lo amo -dijo sonrojado

Al escuchar eso Kaname lo elevo en el aire y se lo llevo a la habitacion, donde Zero se entrego a Kaname en cuerpo y alma, ambos se amaban y eso era lo que importaba...

-oOo-

Ya habian pasado tres meses desde aquel suceso en el cual ambos se convirtieron en uno y se hicieron novios oficialmente .Las cosas no podian marchar mejor entre estos dos

¿o si?

Kaname, tengo algo que decirte -dijo zero algo nervioso

¿Que? -dijo kaname sonriendo tiernamente- yo tambien tengo algo para decir -dijo con una mano en su bolsillo- pero habla tu primero

Estoy embarazado -dijo zero con la cabeza gacha

Kaname se acerco a zero y lo abrazo ¿Como era posible que ese pequeño ser le causase tantas alegrias?

Me haces muy feliz zero ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! y nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo -dijo besandolo

¿Y tu que querias decirme kaname? -pregunto zero algo intrigado

ahh.. por supuesto, Zero tu eres el aire que necesito para respirar, lo que da alegria a mi vida.. por eso ¿Te casarias conmigo?

¿Eeeehhhh? -dijo el otro sorprendido

No tienes que aceptar sino quieres -dijo kaname algo triste

Pör supuesto que ma casare contigo... -dijo zero con lagrimas de emocion surcando su rostro

¡Gracias Zero! de verdad tu me haces muy feliz -sonriendo- Tu eres mio, solamente mio

Mi amado Zero~


End file.
